Operation: Be My Valentine
by PlumpysWorld
Summary: -AU- Giving your crush a Valentine is always really hard but when your a second grader it's supposed to be easy right? CS PS IS WS Slight One-sided ES! Happy Belated Valentines Day!


**Happy Belated Valentines Day!**

**I'm sowwy for not putting this up the 14th I've been way too busy lately! **

**This is just another on of my sucky one-shots for the Holidays!**

**Warning: Characters might be slightly OOC! And may contain some mistakes!**

* * *

**Operation: Be My Valentine**

"Okay! Everyone know what to do?" questioned a short brunette girl known as May Maple. Her hands were rested on her hips as she eyed her friends. Being the leader of their team she had to know that they understood perfectly what was going to take place in the missions. Especially today since their mission was quite an important one.

"Got it!" exclaimed three girls that stood before the brunette in the pink bandana. The girls were known far to well as Misty, Iris, and Dawn.

All four girls had pure determination disguising their faces which scared their teacher, , who hoped that for once The PokéGirls -as they called themselves- would not make a mess or hurt others in their operation. But that was unlikely.

"Hands in!" May shouted. All three girls stacked their hands atop their leaders and each others hands. "And Break! Operation Be My Valentine is now under way!" exclaimed May before each little girl casted glances at each other and ran off in different directions.

* * *

**Dawn**

The blunette, eight year old girl stared at a plum haired boy, Paul, who sat by himself in the corner with anxiety and nervousness flowing through her body. A while ago he had been sentenced to time out for not playing well with others and not keeping his hands to himself. Which of course didn't surprise anyone because he was aggravated quite easily.

Dawn didn't understand why she liked Paul Shinji so much but she did know that she liked him and that he just probably needed someone and in her head that is all that really mattered.

"Um... h-hi Paul," Dawn stuttered before raising her hand to her mouth since her voice came out a little too high pitched and wavered at some places. Paul turned from staring at the wall to the blunette. And for just barely a second she spotted a glint of happiness in his onyx eyes. The boy just stared at Dawn with a blank expression which wasn't really usual since he always seemed to have to an annoyed look that pretty much yelled "Get the fuck away from me!" when he was looking at others.

Unsure of what to say next Dawn shoved the dark purple card toward Paul. "Here!"

Paul stared at the card in his lap for what seemed like forever before muttering a barely audible "Thanks" and handing her a card of his own.

"Eep!" Dawn squealed in delight before Paul shot her a glare. "Sorry." The smile on Dawn's face never left though as she stared at the card.

* * *

**Misty**

Misty casted a glance over to her raven haired crush and best friend who was peting a Venusaur with his friend, Gary Oak who loved to to tease her about almost every aspect of herself. She really did not like that boy.

"Hey Ash!" Misty greeted as she waved and approached the two boys.

"Hi Mist-" Ash started but he stopped when the brunette boy standing next to him started to whisper something in his ear. He probably thought the carrot top wouldn't be able to hear him whisper "You shouldn't talk to her, she has cooties" but she obviously did since Gary Oak was and still is the worst whisperer in the entire world.

Though Gary didn't believe in 'Cooties' Ash would believe anything and that was a good thing for the brunette because he had a crush on Misty and he was aware that Misty liked his raven friend.

The aforementioned girl whipped out a large hammer like object from behind her back known as a mallet. The arrival of this weapon caused Ash to back up quite a bit.

"What's wrong Ashy b- Waaahhh!" Gary was sent flying by the smirking Misty who swung her mallet around like a baseball bat.

"So Ash," Misty turned back towards the spot where Ash used to be. Now the raven was cowering in the corner of the class with the Venausaur he once was peting trying to protect/comfort him.

"Darn it," Misty murmured, "this always happens."

Before approaching the cowering boy Misty stuffed her wooden weapon of torture away somewhere in the space behind her.

"**DON'T HURT ME**!" The comment caused Misty's eyes to soften as she took a step closer to her peer.

"I would never." Ash raised his head from under his arms and looked up at Misty who had on a smile that practically radiated warmth with his light brown eyes. "All I actually wanted to do was give you this."

"What's this?" questioned Ash once he had Misty's home made card in his hands. He looked it over as if it were some foreign object from India or somewhere exotic like that.

"A Valentine card." The brown-eyed boy gave her a confused look which caused Misty to plant her hands firmly on her small hips and sigh. "It means I like you." The words spoken by the teal eyed girl was also accompanied by a scarlet blush.

"We're friends so why wouldn't you like me," Ash wondered, cocking his head to the side.

Misty let out a loud sigh before confirming her statement and looking at her shoes. "I mean I _like_ like you." The blush on the carrot top's face not only grew deeper but larger as well.

Misty looked up from her sneakers to see Ash's reaction which turned out to be nothing like she expected. He didn't look disturbed or surprised he just looked confused.

"Your such a dense **IDOIT**!" Ash was sent flying after the aggravated Misty's little outburst and whack performed by her trusty mallet. The statement she said before about how she would never hurt Ash was now a big lie. But what could you expect from Misty who was probably the most violent girl in the whole second grade.

"Dumb boys," Misty muttered as she stomped off, eyes closed, and mallet propped onto her shoulder.

* * *

**May**

The sapphire eyed, eight year old stood in the distance of a large oak tree that a certain green haired boy stood under. A purple card was clutched in her hands as she stared.

"Here I go," May murmured. Letting out a sigh and taking one step forward May witnessed something that caused her blood to boil. Almost every little girl from Pre-K to 4th grade surrounded Drew -the green haired boy- trying to give him pink cards that she assumed were Valentines day cards. But this little aspect was surely not going to keep May down. She took a deep breath before charging into the mob of girls in frilly dresses and bows.

Soon enough she found herself sitting in the grass from being nudged and pushed out of the crowd.

_Stupid Fangirls!_

"Nothing is keeping me down!" May darted back into the crowd with her eyes shut tight. This action was not a very good idea because next thing the brunette knew she was tripping and falling all over the place.

"Eep!" May expected to hit the hard ground but she hit something a little more soft, so to speak. Peeking through her eyelids the petite girl noticed she was lying on her crush Andrew or Drew Hayden!

"SORRY!" May bounded up off the boy as she apologized before holding her hand out so she could help him up. He took it and May pulled him up off the ground. "Sorry again."

"It's cool clumsy," Drew spoke. Oh no! Not again. Though May was convinced that she liked Drew, he still had attributes that totally ticked her off. And his teasing was surely on of them.

"What'd you just call me?!"

"You deaf too now clumsy?" Drew smirked. The girls around them giggled at Drew's comment.

_Stupid Fangirls!_

May shot all of them a glare before averting her eyes back to Drew. "You know what? You can forget about what I came here for." And with that she turned on her heels and began on her way.

Drew chuckled. It was fun to tease her and see her get all flusterd.

"Your so funny Drew!" squealed one of the green eyed boy's many fangirls. Drew smiled, basking in his glory.

"What's this?" Drew wondered as he picked up an object he had spotted from the corner of his eye. He picked it up and opened it to reavel in thick, red letters "Be My Valentine Drew!"

"Hey! Maple I think you dropped something," Drew called. He was soo ready to tease her about liking him.

"What, Hayden?" May asked, craning her neck to look back at the boy. Her eyes widened as Drew waved the card she _was_ going to give him in front of her eyes. May frantically searched around her body and in her pockets to make sure that the card Drew was flaunting around wasn't just one of the cards his fangirls gave him so that he could 'scare' her. Luck unfourtunatly wasn't on May's side that day because she couldn't find her card anywhere but in Drew's stupid hands. As her face grew warm out of embarresment May choked out,"Th-That isn't f-for you!" Fingers crossed behind her back that he hadn't opened the card yet.

"Oh really?" Drew opened the card up once again before starting to read aloud," Be my valentine Drew; Love May." And then came that arrogant looking smirk again that drove the only Maple daughter crazy.

"Man, how I wish I had Misty's mallet right now," May muttered under her breath.

"What was that lovey?" Drew mocked.

"ARGH! Your so going to get it Hayden!"

* * *

**Iris**

**Attempt #1**

Iris strolled through the classroom and out onto the playground with a confident face on; looking for a certain boy with brocolli shaped hairstyle.

"Yes! He's alone," the brown eyed girl smiled at herself with a mischevious look as she spotted her target. The second grader, who looked as if she were much younger, dashed towards the top of the slide where her fourth grade crush stood.

"Hello," greeted the boy known by many as Cilan. Iris gave him a little smile as she suddenly felt shy around the older boy which was quite strange since Iris never really got this way. Especially around boys who she knew. Well actually she didn't know Cilan that well since the two had only talked like four times but whatever. "Your Iris, correct?" A small nod was earned by the one with the violet hair.

"I w-w-wanted to-" Iris started with much stutter in her voice.

"Cilan!" called a boy with firey red hair and eyes to match.

"I regret to inform you that we will have to extend this coversation later," Cilan apologized before giving the girl who stood before him a small bow and rushing off to see what was the matter.

"But!" Iris huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

**Attempt #2- 4th Grade Lunch Time**

"Iris! I'm overjoyed that you came back!" Cilan chirped causing the girl with the apple in her hand to blush. "But arn't you supposed to be in class at this moment."

'Okay! Here I go!' Iris said in her head as she took a deep breath.

" I should be but I wanted to gi-"

"CILAN!" called a boy with loopy blue hair and eyes to match. Iris clenched her fist in annoyance as Cilan pushed out his chair from round table he sat at.

"Apologies once ag-"

"NO!" All eyes left their lunches and stared at the youngest girl in the room, who was not supposed to be at the fourth grade lunch at all. "You sit!" Cilan obeyed, slightly scared of the girl who was way shorter then him. It was kind of... sad.

"Now take this!" Iris handed the card in her hand which had an appple instead of the usual lollipop stuck to it.

"Uh-" Cilan sweatdropped. Iris coming down from her demanding state became once again nervous and slightly flustered when she noticed her actions from before.

"Sorry about that! I should you know be..." And with that she was gone with a flash.

Cilan blinked before looking down at the gift in his hand.

* * *

**Conclusion **

The PokéGirls sat criss cross apple sauce on the carpet of their classroom ready to report how each of their missions went. All of them had different expressions plastered across their faces due to their experiences.

"So how'd it go guys?" the leader asked, though she didn't really look as if she was paying any attention as she glared at the green fabric of the carpet.

"Great," cheered Dawn as she held up the card Paul had provided her with up for all to see. How many times she had marveled at that card all day was definantly to many to count.

"Stupid," muttered Misty, who was glaring at the card in her colbat eyed friend's hand.

"Embarresing," whispered Iris who had her head in her hands. For a couple seconds it was silent around their little circle. But soon enough all eyes went onto May who had stayed silent for a while.

"May," the three eight year old's said in unison.

"You know awesome," May put on a smile to make her comment more convincing.

"Sure." Again the girls were in unison but this time with sarcasm dripping from each letter. "Hey stop copying me!"

* * *

**Dismissal**

Ash beckoned for Misty to come over to where he was standing in the Car Riders line. Reluctantly Misty obliged wondering if his dumb butt finally got what she was trying to say earlier.

"Ye-" A kiss was planted upon the carrot top's cheek. "Wha- wha- What was that?" The spot that was kissed had turned a dark scarlet along with the rest of her face.

"From Gary," Ash confirmed. Though Misty was pretty disappointed and annoyed that the kiss wasn't because Ash liked her but because Gary liked her she decided against sending the boy flying for the second time that day.

**...**

May stuffed her school supplies from her cubby into her Torchic backpack when she suddenly stopped due to a foreign object propped up inside her red compartment. Of course she had the instinct to pick it up. She was a child after all.

It was a flower. Not just any flower though; it was a rose, which only one person owned in the whole school.

"From Drew to May." May looked around to see if anyone was looking before jumping up and down gleefully.

**Mission: Complete**

**The END**

* * *

**OMG! That was soo sucky and rushed. But I hoped you liked the parts that were at least a little bit decent.**

**My favorite Valentine Card attempt had to be Misty's it was high-larious! Which was yours?**

**R&R**


End file.
